


IT'S ME!!

by CrzyFun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: Yūri has a realization the night before the Grand Prix Final.





	

“Oh my god!”

Viktor blinked his eyes open and turned his head to see his fiancé sitting up in bed with wide eyes. “Yūri? What time is it?”

The Japanese skater looked down at him, then rolled over so that he was straddling Viktor with his hands on his shoulders.

Viktor blinked again. Was he dreaming? This was certainly a nice dream if he was. “Love, while I certainly like where this is going, you really should rest. You have the Gran-”

“I'm the playboy!”

“Pardon?”

“Eros! It's about a playboy coming to town and bewitching all who see him, except the most beautiful woman in town. He pursues her, only to toss her aside once she finally falls for him.

“I've been playing the woman this entire time, but-What you guys said happened at the banquet- I'm the playboy! And you- You're the woman!”

Gaping, Viktor stared up at Yūri, who was giving him a wild, indecipherable expression.

So Yūri  _ had _ gotten the message he'd placed in Eros, he just hadn't been able to understand it because he couldn't remember the banquet. Fate was so cruel to Viktor.

“I'm the playboy!” Yūri repeated.

“Well of course you are,” Viktor confirmed, hoping it'd calm his fiancé.

Instead, the younger skater collapsed on top of Viktor, burying his face into his fiancé’s neck with a high pitched sound somewhere between a scream and a squeak.

The Russian chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. Curling his fingers through dark hair, he cooed, “You’re  _ my _ playboy.”


End file.
